


[Podfic] E is for Eurus

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cabinlock, Crack, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock/Cabin Pressure crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Eurus Holmes wants to test out her Holmes House O' Death, and captures GERTI's crew.(No one gets injured. Except Eurus's head probably hurts from trying to understand Arthur)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] E is for Eurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [E is for Eurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508859) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



> This is another podfic commission as part of Fandom Trumps Hate. I loved doing podfic for charity so I hope you enjoy this!

Douglas wakes. His head is throbbing and his vision is just starting to clear. He flutters his eyes open and surveys what appears to be a glass-walled prison and an adjoining guard's room (as best he can tell from his limited vantage point on the floor) before closing them again. He is careful not to move a muscle; it would be in his best interest to remain seemingly unconscious until he can glean more information about where he is and what is about to happen.

Unfortunately, his plan is foiled as a cheery voice announces, "Oh, good! Douglas is awake! He will know what to do. Where are we Douglas? Douglas?"

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tKsXWAVmIRgV4mWBXm1eoz-_ldCx3Q0t/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to look at the original (there's more works in the series) and Iwantthatcoat's other works and leave love there! Also check out all the other works that are being made for FTH!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (podfic commissions open)


End file.
